GerIta: Falling in Love
by stitch1126
Summary: A normal, everyday, training session takes an unexpected turn. Oneshot. Blah, suck at summaries, and titles...


_Okay, yaoi lemon warning. Explicit content, dude-on-dude, blah blah blah..._

_Apologies for sucky title again o_0_

_Anyway, enjoy the story, and feel free to review!_

_~Rach_

* * *

><p>"Italia! Run!" Germany practically screamed in my face as I struggled through my training.<p>

We had been jogging around my neighborhood for what seemed like hours. He effortlessly ran ahead of me, looking back every once in a while to hurl another insult at me as I struggled to keep up with my trainer. My legs were burning, my breathing heavy, hair matted to my forehead from the sweat.

"Doitsu! Can we please stop training now?" I managed to beg between gasps for air.

Germany ignored my pleas and continued, as I had no choice but to follow him. He sprinted down a flight of stairs and waited, rather impatiently. I kept going, knowing that the stairs would be easy to run down.

One, two, three steps, but I didn't feel a fourth. I had tripped over my own two feet and was now sailing through the air. I closed my eyes, waiting for the certain pain to come, but surprisingly, I felt no pain. I had landed on something, something warm and firm.

I opened my eyes to a shocked Germany. I had landed on him, our lips had connected. My eyes grew wide and I blushed ferociously. I got off of my friend, my whole body trembling with embarrassment and fear.

"I-I'm so sorry, D-Doitsu" I took off for home before he even realized what happened.

I ran into the big house that Germany and I shared and hid in my closet. I needed time to sort out this mess. I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on my knees.

I was shaking, but why?

I was scared.

How would Germany feel? Would he be angry?

Probably.

The thing that scared me the most was that I had no idea of how to fix this. Maybe if I just stayed out of his way for a while, this would solve itself.

I lifted my head and opened my eyes. I must've been in here for a long time. It was light with sunshine when I came in, but now it was dark, dark and quiet, and very scary.

I flew out of the closet and sprinted to the door of Germany's office. I was about to turn the door handle when I froze.

Germany was my only friend, the only one who protected me from everything, enemies, traps, scary animals. Which was I more afraid of, all the dangers of the world, or Germany.

"Italia, I know you're out there"

I jumped. How did he...

"Come in"

I turned the handle. "Ve~ Doitsu, about today..."

"Close the door behind you"

I did as I was told as he stood and walked to me. I backed against the wall as he cornered me, his blue eyes showing that same, serious expression. I was in trouble. He leaned one hand against the wall, towering over me.

Then he did something unexpected. He leaned foreword and kissed me. I snapped out of my slight daze, shoving him away.

"D-Doitsu, wh-what are you d-doing?"

He grabbed both of my wrists in one hand and pinned them against the wall, above my head. I squirmed, unable to break free from the much stronger man's hold. He crashed his lips against mine, his free hand grabbing the back of my head, so that I was unable to even turn away.

He forced my mouth open and explored every inch of it with his tongue. My mind was screaming for it to stop, but my body urged to let it continue.

His hand moved from my head to my chest, quickly tearing my white shirt from my flesh, throwing the shreds of fabric to the floor. He moved to start kissing my neck.

"D-D-Doitsu, please stop" I pleaded, barely audible.

He moved up to my ear. "Italia, tell me, where do you like to be touched?" he whispered seductively.

I bit my lip. Why was this so hard to resist? He smirked.

"Well then, I'll just have to find out for myself"

He trailed his tongue down to my collarbone, sucking and nipping the area. I let a moan escape my lips. He took his free hand and trailed it lightly along my chest.

I shivered. I had never been touched like this before. I strangely loved it.

"Don't s-stop" I managed to say as he continued his actions.

Germany released my wrists as he traveled lower, trailing kisses down my stomach. I groaned as I felt my pants become tighter. His fingers hooked around the waistband of my pants and underwear, slipping them off in one motion.

I felt myself blush as I was exposed to him, his blue eyes coated with lust as he looked at my member. Without warning, he took all of my length into his mouth.

"Hah...mmn!" I moaned as he started to suck, trailing his tongue along the sides of my member.

I wove my fingers through his soft, blonde hair, pulling him closer.

"Doitsu, I'm...I..."

My whole body tensed as I came. He swallowed every bit, then stood and kissed me, making me taste myself. It was a strange, almost sweet taste.

He pulled away, taking in my appearance. My whole body was trembling and drenched with sweat. I struggled to catch my breath, my legs threatening to give way from exhaustion.

He lifted me and slung me over his shoulder, using his other arm to clear his desk of everything. He laid me down on the hard surface, climbing on top of me.

"Italia, I want you."

Germany thrust his hips, grinding against me. I moaned.

"Doitsu, take me. Please"

He smiled, removing his own clothing before reaching into his desk drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lotion, coating three fingers. Germany leaned foreword, kissing my neck as he inserted a single finger inside me.

I hissed in pain. He pushed in a second, scissoring them to stretch my opening. I bit my lip.

I knew that Germany would never hurt me on purpose, unless it was for my own good, and I had a feeling that this was going to be very good. He slid in a third, stretching me as far as he could before pulling them out. I whined, missing the absence before I noticed that he was coating his own erection with the lotion.

He slid foreword, and after a reassuring nod from me, slid his entire member inside me. I screamed, I would've never imagined that he would be so big.

Germany paused, making sure I was okay before pulling almost all the way out then shoving back in. I yelped. As his thrusts sped up, my cries of pain became moans of pleasure. He pulled me closer and kissed my neck.

I screamed in pure extasy as he hit that sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Doitsu, I don't think I can...unng!"

"It's okay, Italia. Cum for me"

Those three words, out of Germany's own mouth, were enough to push me over the edge. I moaned his name as I rode out my second orgasm. He came shortly after, filling me with his essence.

Germany climbed off of the desk, standing and taking me in his arms, cradling me. I rested my head on his chest as he carried me to my room. As I slipped into a deep slumber, I spoke the three words that I had been holding in for so long.

"Ti amo, Doitsu"


End file.
